Et après ?
by Rin Relative
Summary: Pas de fic sur Last EXILE sur en français, donc je m'y colle. Au programme, AlexClaus, un p'tit bout de TatianaAlister... Oneshot


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, on me connaît (enfin, je crois ?)**

**DISCLAIMER (s'rait p'tetre temps que j'en fasse un) : Pas à moi, moi pas me faire thuthune sur leur dos (quoi que, j'aimerais bien !) donc j'emprunte mais je rends (sniff).**

**WARNINGS : Oulaaaaaaaah… One-shot (vi encore) yaoi, yuri, mumuse avec des persos… C'est tout je crois ?**

**COUPLE(S) : Là où ça se corse. Alex/Claus, Tatinana/Alister sous la menace (franginnnnnnnn…), Dio/Lucciola (enfin, pas dans cet one-shot là mais un couple établi dans ma série) et Al/Lavie (itou). Bref, cet one-shot est centré sur Alex & Claus.. (oui, tout ça pour dire ça)**

**NOTES : Un soir, j'ai recommencé a gratter une fic. J'aurais jamais dû, mon frangin m'a captée et... Euh, voilà, j'étais forcée d'aller jusqu'au bout quoi. (Shu, arrête l'aïkido t'es devenu trop fort pour moi !) Voilà le pourquoi du comment du résultat final…Sinon, cette fic réponds également à une des questions existentielles de Mlle Hughes ('pourquoi Sophia a-t-elle embrassé Claus' ? Suppositions, vu que nous nous en sommes toutes deux arrêtées au même moment de l'animé). Sinon, vu qu'il n'y a pas de fics en français sur sur Last EXILE, je me dévoue Bonne lecture !**

**Et après ?**

_By Ma-chan_

« Il n'y a pas à hésiter ici. »

Claus sortit de sa torpeur pour bouger un pion au hasard sur l'échiquier. Dio le prit aussitôt.

« Immelman, ton esprit est bizarrement perturbé, » lui dit-il.

Claus rougit. C'était on ne peut plus vrai… Ce que Sophia lui avait dit, la veille… Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'encourage. Et qu'il vérifie.

Il termina rapidement la partie et faussa compagnie à Dio qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

------ ------ ------

« Et voila maintenant notre bellâtre ! » le saluèrent les mécaniciens.

Il leva la tête vers eux, dépité.

« Euh… Où est Sophia ? » demanda-t-il.

Il avait fait tut le vaisseau de fond en comble, en vain. Elle n'était pas sur la passerelle, pas dans sa chambre, pas sur le balcon où il l'avait vue hier soir…

« La princesse vient de quitter le navire, » lui répondit-on.

« La princesse ? »

C'était une nouvelle blague des mécaniciens ? Ils adoraient donner des surnoms à tout le monde.

« Tiens, tu ne savais pas, » dit Ethan,

« que le second était la fille de l'Empereur ? »

« C'est faux ? »

« Ca sonne faux mais c'est vrai. »

« Au départ, elle a embarqué pour surveiller le capitaine, » expliqua Ethan.

« Et elle a eu le coup de foudre, » renchérit Gale, examinant un vanship.

« Une romance royale, littéralement ! »

« Le capitaine aurait pu venir la saluer… »

« Avec son caractère ? »

Alors, Sophia était partie. Sans que le capitaine ne fasse rien pour la retenir… Il quitta le hangar, ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles des mécaniciens.

----- ----- -----

Il esquiva rapidement Al, qui fort heureusement n'insista pas. La porte du capitaine… Il hésita à frapper, puis baissa la main et poussa la porte.

Alex était perdu dans ses pensées, et il redressa la tête quand Claus entra dans la pièce.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Le capitaine ne semblait pas avoir envie d'être dérangé. Tant pis.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas retenu Sophia ? »

Silence. Claus se rappela de la veille, des lèvres de Sophia sur les siennes, l'aveu qui avait suivi…

_« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé, Sophia ? » avait-il demandé._

_« Par faiblesse, » lui avait-elle avoué. _

_« Toi et moi, nous avons un point commun. Nous aimons quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas. Le même homme. »_

_Il avait cherché les mots pour répondre, pour répliquer, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé. Et, petit à petit, il s'en était rendu compte, il avait compris que Sophia l'avait percé à jour, avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert à propos de lui-même. Et cette découverte l'avait bien plus désespéré qu'autre chose. Une certaine différence d'âge, un homme dont l'esprit était hanté par un amour perdu et le cœur battait uniquement par vengeance… Un _homme_, avant tout. Mais si Alex acceptait Sophia, il oublierait, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, et il irait mieux…_

« Tu n'as rien compris. »

Alex regarda son verre.

Silence. Claus le regardait sans répondre.

Il but une gorgée. Puis une deuxième. Et il reposa le verre vide sur la table.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Claus.

Alex regardait dans le vide.

_« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant, Tatiana ? » _

_« J'en sais rien, Alis. »_

_Alister appuya sa tête contre l 'épaule du lieutenant qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. _

_« Sophia ne serait pas restée de toute façon. Le capitaine ne semblait plus pouvoir la supporter ces derniers temps… »_

_« Je trouve aussi, » dit Alister en souriant et en la remerciant d'un baiser._

Alex sourit pensivement.

« Tu sais ce que m'a dit Sophia, hier soir ? »

Claus secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« _Eulis n'est plus. Tu n'as plus besoin de l'aimer. Je lui ressemble, au moins physiquement. Je t'aime._ »

Claus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait préféré que le capitaine ne lui dise pas en face, pas si directement. Il déglutit difficilement, rechercha sa voix.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Alex tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, puis regarda à nouveau son verre vide.

« Rien. »

L'étau de la poitrine de Claus ne se desserra pas moins pour autant.

« Qu'aurais-tu voulu répondre ? »

Sa voix n'était pas plus ferme.

« Rien de plus, » répondit Alex.

Le cœur de Claus semblait vouloir remonter dans sa gorge pour sortir par sa bouche.

Alex se leva, s'approcha de lui. Il était grand, sombre, majestueux. Ses yeux étaient vagues, moins durs et moins tristes qu'à l'ordinaire. Alex les plissa.

« Toi aussi, tu m'aimes. »

C'était autant une question qu'une affirmation.

Claus sursauta. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Co… Comment tu… »

« Sophia. _Tu devrais m'accepter. Tu devrais m'aimer. Tu ne te permettrais pas de chercher des substituts dans l'équipage, parmi les naïfs innocents comme Claus, non ? Je t'aime._ »

Ces trois mots, dans la bouche du capitaine, faisaient fléchir le garçon devant lui. Au point qu'il ne s'occupait même plus de paroles de la seconde…

« Elle l'a dit ? »

« _Je t'aime_ ? Encore et encore. »

Alex le diminuait de toute sa taille, droit devant lui. Il semblait triste, en attente de quelque chose, déçu.

« Pa… Pardon. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Un moment de silence.

« Je sais, » fit Alex.

« Pardon. »

Un autre moment de silence. Claus détourna les yeux. Le souffle d'Alex descendit sur sa nuque.

« Le seul qui devrait s'excuser ici, c'est moi, » souffla Alex.

Claus releva la tête. Le visage d'Alex était si proche du sien que leurs nez se frôlaient.

« Alex ? »

« Sophia avait tout vu depuis le début. Elle avait juste refusé d'admettre qu'elle avait perdu la partie… »

Alex ne prévint pas et s'empara de ses lèvres, vainqueur, brutal, possessif. Claus émit un hoquet de surprise étouffé, puis ferma les yeux et offrit l'accès à sa bouche, se pressant contre lui, laissant glisser ses mains avec délectation contre le dos de son vainqueur. La bouche d'Alex avait un goût prononcé l'alcool –il avait bu, se rappela Claus. Mais il ne semblait pas soûl- elle était vorace, presque féroce. Claus s'y soumit avec délectation.

La main d'Alex vint lui caresser la joue, et il l'embrassa plus doucement, pour finalement séparer leurs lèvres et le regarder. Les yeux d'Alex étaient emplis d'embruns et de désir. De désir pour _lui_. Claus aurait voulu s'y noyer.

Il se pressa contre le capitaine, qui le repoussa doucement mais avec fermeté.

« Alex ? »

Le capitaine sourit en voyant la déception sur le visage. Il se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Pas ici. Et pas maintenant. Ce soir, dans ma chambre. »

Le visage de Claus s'éclaira et il lui sourit en retour.

**Voili voilou J'espère que cette fic plaira à Shu et Mlle Hughes, vu que je l'ai écrite pour eux… Que dire d'autre ? J'aime Alex entreprenant lol. Nan, sérieusement… (bon okay je me tais je m'enfonce dans ma connerie et j'ai encore du boulot). A lalala, faut que je refasse d'autres fics sur LE moi… Ahem. Quand j'aurai fini tout ce que j'ai déjà en cour… -.- ;;**


End file.
